Hesitate
by Ravers Fantasy
Summary: Someone keeps hesitating. Someone keeps smirking. Question is who’s doing what? Quite obvious of course. SasuNaru or NaruSasu? Songfic. Hesitate by Donnellshawn. One-shot. BTW! I think this is one of the BEST BOYxBOY song...at least it sounds like one....


**Hesitate**

A/N: Each new paragraph switches off the point of view. Until they get in contact with each other.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. That of course is stating the obvious. Otherwise why would I be here? Right? Unless I just happen to be the maker of the song and Naruto who just love mixing these two hot guys together with "my songs". Sadly nothing belongs to me. Copyrights and all that stuff. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto and the song to Donnellshawn.

And story starts in 10…9…8…-gets taken away- Noooo……!

'_**Thoughts'**_

'_Lyrics'_

Naruto was in agony. With all the help from his friends, Gaara, Sakura, and Kiba and the rest of the gang, and their encouraging words he finally managed to come to the club Icha Icha Paradise. But yet all he could do was watch as the beautiful demon in front of him have fun all night. Dancing with girls here and there, smiling at them as if he belonged with them. He gulped down the Kamikaze (1) drink. It shouldn't be so hard. Just gather up the courage and walk up to him. He was just sitting at the bar…with a few girls at his side but still…god he was pathetic.

All night Sasuke kept smirking. He felt those intense longing eyes at him. Those eyes watching his every move. He had to use every self-control he had in him to just not turn and look at the eyes that belong to that innocent person. It wasn't Sasuke's policy to do the chasing. He laughed inwardly. It was just too funny. Sasuke looked at his watch. It was already past 12 am. He swirled his hand looking down at the empty glass of his Black Velvet (2). The ice clinking against each other. "Bartender, give me another."

_You watching me like I'm a movie boy_

_But you won't come on closer to me boy._

_Its getting late and I can understand_

_Why you won't come over and take my hand_

Naruto looked in horror. Sasuke was getting up again. To dance with a girl again who had asked him. All night Sasuke never turned down a girl who asked for him to dance. He was getting jealous. But it wasn't Sasuke's fault entirely. He didn't know of his feelings. They haven't spoken to each other since they entered 2nd year in high school. Somehow they drifted apart and found new people to hang out with, namely Sasuke. He wasn't sure who did it first just that he suddenly started missing the teme's presence but it was already too late to go back to being friends. Naruto had long realized his feelings for Sasuke and Sasuke for sure will never return those feelings. And yet he had to tell Sasuke or he'll regret it forever. He was prepared to even be rejected. So why did he keep hesitating? He looked at Sasuke again and shook in surprised. He blushed a bit at the sight in front of him. An image appeared in his head, as he replaced the girl.

Sasuke was getting a bit impatient. Naruto was hesitating for too long. It's already been 3 years since that day they separated. He wanted Naruto to come look for him but his stubbornness made their friendship fall apart. Both his and Naruto but if he never did that Naruto would have never realize his true feelings. He didn't want to feel that because he love the blonde that Naruto will love him because he forced his feelings onto the blonde. He wanted Naruto to come to his own terms with his feelings. So when the girl who he could care less about came to ask him to dance with him he decided to use her to his advantage. While dancing to the beat of the music, he had been looking at Naruto the entire time. A smirk marked upon his face as he started to lick the girl's ear still staring and ignoring the girl's moan. At that time Naruto looked up. He jumped with glee, inwardly of course, as he got a reaction from Naruto.

_Don't you know how close music can bring us._

_You keep hesitating watch me slip through your fingers._

_Just right before the lights come on in the room._

_Let's believe I will be gone so watcha wanna do._

He didn't understand. Why was Sasuke staring at him and doing _that_ at the same time! Was he provoking him or something? Did he think that Naruto was staring at the cute chick he was dancing with, with envy? He twitched in anger. To think he would fall in love with a heartless bastard. He was an idiot. Just then somebody tapped his shoulder to which he turned to see a cute flushed girl who asked him to dance. He agreed quickly wanting to give Sasuke a message that he didn't care.

To his annoyance a girl came to ask Naruto for a dance. He felt Naruto ignoring him. He stared as Naruto and that slut whore herself with him. Their bodies were squished close, bodies fitting against each other as they moved with the rhythm of the slow beat music. Of course he was better matched with Naruto than anyone else. Well he might as well use it to his advantage. Sasuke moved his girl closer to Naruto and his partner although he made it unobvious. Sasuke smirked in anticipation and desire._**Two can play at that game.**_

_You keep looking like you wanna get next to me_

_I just can't believe how you hesitate_

_Think you better make a move before it gets too late._

_You gonna be so mad if you hesitate._

_Nothing I can do if you hesitate._

_Boy you gonna be so mad if you hesitate._

_And in fact there's no need to explain it boy._

_Because I can read your body language boy._

_You bet I know just what you're saying yeah._

_But imma disappear if you keep playing games._

Somehow Naruto lost his dance partner. Suddenly though he felt someone taller and bigger than him behind him. Dancing against him. A strong musky smell yet having another sweet flowery fragrance filled his nostrils. "Who…?" Naruto was about to turn around but the person stopped him. The stranger was clearly stronger than him and he couldn't cause a scene right now so he unwillingly went along. He couldn't see Sasuke anymore. Although he was moving along in rhythm against the stranger who was tightly holding his hips his eyes searched for the raven. He was lost in thought that he didn't notice he change in their location on the dance floor. Suddenly the other person started to lick against his neck. And then nipped his skin, causing a slight moan to come out. He gasped and wanted to struggle free. As soon as started to resist a voice broke through his frustration.

"Looking for someone?" _That voice!_ Naruto thought and forcibly turn around to meet a pair of lips hungrily devouring his mouth.

"Mmph!" He stared at the raven who held his eyes. This moment was a dream come true. Sasuke was kissing him. Sasuke was kissing him. Sasuke was kissing him. For god's sake Sasuke was _frenching_ him! Naruto felt Sasuke thrust in his tongue and invade his mouth. Naruto unconsciously wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and the pulled each other closer until their body heat meshed together mixing together. He roughly grabbed Naruto's hair to which Naruto groaned in pleasure. They moved and grind against each other at the beat of background music losing each other in their own world.

"Hehe. Didn't know you had a hair fetish Naru-chan." Sasuke smiled against his lips. Sasuke moved his hands and pulled Naruto's hips against his. He slipped his hands under Naruto's shirt who flinched alive from his trance.

Naruto felt cool cold hands moving along the skin his waist. He stirred from his mesmerized position and pulled away from Sasuke. Sasuke smirked and step towards Naruto to which he stepped back. Frightened at what just happened. _**Why? What was happening?**_ Naruto thought confused. He felt happy about the kiss and touches but…but what?

_Don't you know how close music can bring us?_

_You keep hesitating watch me slip through your fingers._

_Just right before the lights come on the room._

_Let's believe I will be gone so watcha wanna do._

_You keep looking like you wanna get next to me_

_I just can't believe how you hesitate_

_Think you better make a move before it gets too late._

_You gonna be so mad if you hesitate._

_Nothing I can do if you hesitate._

_Boy you gonna be so mad if you hesitate._

Naruto was trapped. Sasuke had deliberately lead him across the dance floor to this section where they could have their privacy. He had his back against the wall. He was scared for god knows reason why.

"Why don't you just admit you're helplessly in love with me? That I make you weak in the knees. That you're heart beats uncontrollably when I look at you, touch you." Sasuke smirk. "I mean it was so obvious when you started to ignore me and then again give me those looks of yours." He put a hand on Naruto's trembling shoulders. It was angrily shook off.

_Betta get that back up off the wall_

_Gotta make your movie before I'm long gone_

_Betta get that back up off the wall_

_Gotta make your movie before I'm long gone_

_You keep looking like you wanna get next to me_

_I just can't believe how you hesitate_

_Think you better make a move before it gets too late._

_You gonna be so mad if you hesitate._

_Nothing I can do if you hesitate._

_Boy you gonna be so mad if you hesitate._

"I like you! All this time! And you make fun of me!" Naruto cried out angrily as a few tears streamed down his cheeks. "And you knew! You knew exactly how I felt!"

"You're an idiot. Knowing me for all these years that I've never changed my ways, why would I waste my precious time with someone like you?" With that said Sasuke started to walk away.

Naruto fell, weak in the knees. He felt himself hitting the floor and watch Sasuke's retreating back. Sasuke knew all this time. He knew of his feelings! And he played with him! But he realized he didn't care as much. Sasuke had told him he liked him too. Well not directly but it still counted. He said he wouldn't waste his time with someone like him. Although it was offensive it was true in that sense. And that was all that mattered. Sasuke loves him too. And so he ran after Sasuke and hugged him from behind, which he stopped moving. Sasuke removed Naruto from the hug with his hands. Without turning his back to look at Naruto he connected his hands against Naruto and dragged him out of the club.

"So what now Naruto? It's your choice." He stretched out a hand waiting patiently for Naruto's response. And this time around Naruto did not hesitate. Sasuke pulled him forward and hugged him tightly. With a smirk, Sasuke sighed with a lick hotly into Naruto's red-flamed ear whispering seductively, "What took you so long? About time really." He added silently, _**You've no idea how long I waited for this moment.**_

_You keep looking like you wanna get next to me_

_I just can't believe how you hesitate_

_Think you better make a move before it gets too late._

_You gonna be so mad if you hesitate._

_Nothing I can do if you hesitate._

_Boy you gonna be so mad if you hesitate._

Notes:

(1) Kamikaze: A Kamikaze drinker is adventurous, bold and outdoorsy. He takes chances, and has battle scars from a motorcycle accident or from rock climbing that women find extremely sexy (the scars are on the cheeks though ;P hehe. Match Naru huh?)

(2)Black Velvet: Talk, dark and delicious… no, it's not the exotic beauty at the end of the bar, but the ice-cold Black Velvet you have in your hand. This frosty-glass drink is sure to up your machismo level a few notches.

A/N: After this I'm inspired to do a bartender fanfic of these two because of my research on it! Hmm…should I use Akon's song…Anyways the lyrics are probably not accurate. If anyone noticed I got lazy towards the end. ;P

Review please! Please comment!


End file.
